Time To Move On
by wereleopard
Summary: Gibbs comes back from Mexico to help Ziva, and eventually ends up staying. It doesn't take long before DiNozzo no longer feels a part of the team. When certain problems arise he has to decide whether he can stay as Gibbs SFA or is it time to move on. SLASH Tibbs pairing (I had a guest asking if it was slash, so thought I would just make things clear)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time To Move On

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS as I don't know if I am going to mix and match. It is AU when Gibbs comes back from Mexico. The Jeanne thing never happened DiNozzo did go undercover, but she had got back with her Metro boyfriend.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Gibbs comes back from Mexico to help Ziva, and eventually ends up staying. It doesn't take long before DiNozzo no longer feels a part of the team. When certain problems arise he has to decide whether he can stay as Gibbs SFA or is it time to move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Tony sat at his desk and watched as once again Ziva was in early. She had never done that with him. Both she and Tim did what they had to and nothing else. He knew that he wasn't Gibbs, but he thought that they had a respectful relationship, and they would have given him the same kind of effort. He had tried to get McGee to do some of the SFA work, but McGee had told him that once they had a permanent team leader, then he would.

The day dragged on, and as it got later and later he heard the three of them laughing the lonelier he became.

'DiNozzo go and check this address.' Gibbs ordered.

'On it, boss.' Tony replied as he grabbed his gear and the little piece of paper. He ignored the smirks he got from McGee and Ziva as he left.

XXXXX

'Hey Gibbs.' Abby grinned as she walked onto the main floor and over to her surrogate father. She turned around and frowned. 'Where's Tony?'

'Don't worry Abby he's just checking something out.' Ziva said, just then the elevator opened, and a soaking wet Tony entered. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva laughed.

'Raining is it Tony?' McGee asked.

'The apartment is empty, it's been thoroughly cleaned. I asked around they had said that there was a woman living there, no one knew much about her. She left a couple of days ago.'

Just then the elevator opened again and out walked Stan Burley. Stan looked at Tony and laughed. Just then Tony looked up and saw Jenny Shepard. She made her way down the stairs.

'DiNozzo, head home.' She ordered.

Gibbs turned and glared at her. 'This is my team director.'

'Yes, it is. It is late, and Tony is dripping over the floor. He is going home.' She turned to look at Tony and smiled. 'Go home Tony.'

'Yes Jenny.' Tony replied with a thankful smile.

Gibbs turned and looked at the two of them suspiciously. He didn't like how friendly they were with each other.

'I'll head out with you.' Abby waited for him, and together they walked out.

'Anything else Director.' Gibbs' asked as he glared at her.

'Nothing else at the moment Agent Gibbs.' She replied as she turned and headed back up the stairs to her office.

XXXXX

Abby stood next to Tony in the elevator and looked at him.

'How are you doing Tony?' Her voice was soft and tender.

'I'm tired Abs. I was tired of hearing that I wasn't Gibbs that he wouldn't do something that way. Now, all I get is the smirks when Gibbs gives an order.' Tony took a deep breath, turned and smiled at her. 'I'm sorry Abby; I know how much you love Gibbs.'

Abby reached out and grabbed his arm. 'How we both love him you mean.'

'Abby please not now. I don't want you to feel in the middle of all this. You are close with all of them. I shouldn't tell you these things.'

Abby hit him hard on the arm. 'Yes, I love them all dearly. I am so glad that Gibbs is back, but I'm not blind to how they treat you. I haven't said anything because I promised, but I am here for you. You can always talk to me about anything. One good thing about Gibbs going was how much closer you, I and Jimmy have become. I wouldn't change that for the world. They're still happy he is back, I'm sure things will change and go back to how they use to be.' The Goth grinned at him.

'I'm not the same anymore Abs, they haven't noticed I've changed. They still make jokes about me. I haven't talked about many films, been nosey, that's just naming two.' Tony watched as the door opened and he started to walk Abby to her car. 'You're probably right, once things calm down everything will be ok.' They finally reached her bright red car. Just like the owner the vehicle stood out. He gave her a hug and slammed the car door once she was inside her car.

XXXXX

Tony sat in the waited for the specialist to come back. It didn't take long before the door opened and in walked Dr Brad Pitt.

XXXXXX

'Where's DiNozzo?' Gibbs shouted as he turned and saw Burley sitting in his SFA's chair.

'He's running an errand for me.' Shepard announced as she walked down the stairs. 'Take Agent Burley to help you.'

Gibbs glared at her for a moment. 'Grab your gear.' He shouted.

Burley grinned as he looked at Gibbs. 'Just like old times.'

With one look at DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs headed towards the elevator followed by the others.

Shepard watched them leave, shook her head and turned to go back to her office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony made it into the office, and where he sat was still empty. They obviously were still out on a case. Tony hated the fact that Stan was with them. He was quiet, good, and by the book. Stan Burley was the complete opposite of him. He made his way up to see Jenny, and afterwards he would then go down and see Abby and Palmer.

'Hey Jenny.' Tony grinned as he walked into her office. He knew that she would want to know straight away how the appointment went.

'How did things go with Dr Pitt?' Jenny asked. She wanted to go and remind the rest of the team how scarred his lungs were when he was infected with y-pestis. Then, she was going to find out why they thought it was a brilliant idea to send him out in this kind of weather.

'I have strong antibiotics, he has taken urine and blood samples, and tomorrow morning I have a chest x-ray appointment.' Tony shrugged his shoulders.

'Ok, I told Gibbs that you were running an errand for me. I know you didn't want them to know about this, so I covered for you. I'll do the same for tomorrow. I do think that you should tell them. A lot has happened and what happened to your lungs happened a long time ago.'

'Thanks Jenny I do appreciate that, but I don't want them to believe that I'm a liability. With the antibiotics, I'll be fine.' Tony turned to head out of the office.

'Tony, you have to be careful, with how scarred your lungs catching anything could end up life threatening for you.' She reminded him.

'I know, and I promise. I am just going to go and see Abby and Jimmy and they will be watching me like hawks.' Tony grinned at her. 'Thank you for caring Jenny.'

Jenny smiled, as he left as soon as the door closed it vanished. Later she would talk to Abby and Jimmy to make sure that he did tell them. She was going to make sure that they all took care of him. Tony would do anything to make Gibbs happy, and she guessed that he loved the older man, just like she did a long time ago. Those feelings never entirely go away. She and the others just had to make sure that Tony didn't do anything stupid.

XXXXX

Tony and Abby were both heading back up to see if Gibbs and the team were back. The elevator opened, and the two friends walked out. Tony sighed as he saw Stan Burley at his desk.

'Tony was really insufferable when you weren't here Gibbs.' Ziva said.

Abby and Tony moved behind the wall so they couldn't be seen.

'He wasn't you Gibbs, no matter how he tried to be.' McGee added.

'Maybe I can come back and be your SFA boss, we worked well together.' Stan replied as he smiled at Gibbs.

'Tony only became our team leader because you left. You obviously only gave him the job because there was no one else. He didn't deserve to be our team leader anyway.' McGee explained and watched as Ziva and Stan agreed.

Abby and Tony quickly rushed to the stairs and snuck out. They someone how managed to do that without anyone noticing them.

Gibbs looked up and stared at them. He hadn't given Tony the job because he was convenient. What had happened while he was away?

Abby turned and looked at Tony; she then pulled him into a hug. 'They don't mean it Tony, it's just that Gibbs is back, and they want to get his attention. Using you seems to be the easiest way. They do care about you.'

Tony wrapped his arms around Abby. 'I sometimes wonder Abby. Do they? Is this job really worth the hassle?'

Abby knew after hearing those comments that there wasn't anything she could say.

XXXXX

Abby and Tony waited for a little bit and then walked back through the doors. Tony pasted on his biggest grin and held out his arm to Abby. She shook her head but took it anyway. They walked over to his desk and stared at Burley until he eventually moved.

'Did you complete the errand for the director DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked his voice full of suspicion.

'Special Agent DiNozzo, I need you to run another errand for me tomorrow morning.' Jenny said over the railing before turning and going back to her office.

'Is there something you want to tell me DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked.

'No boss, why?'

Gibbs turned and looked up to the place where Jenny had just been standing. 'Just wondering what happened while I was away?'

Tony sighed. 'Did you honestly think things would remain the same?' He was tired after spending all night coughing, and his chest hurt. He didn't want to use the inhaler he was given. That was because everyone would assume that he was asking for sympathy, and yes he had done that, but not now. Then of course those earlier comments were still on his mind. 'As much as everyone kept reminding me, I'm not you and did things my own way.' With that Tony sat at his desk and logged himself in.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other not sure what they should or could say.

Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony's desk. 'Tony, everything ok?'

'Why wouldn't it be?' Tony replied briefly.

Gibbs opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say.

Tony knew he was snapping at people, but even he could be pushed so far, and now Burley was back. The perfect senior field agent.

The day seemed to drag on, Tony was doing his own paperwork while with this new case, Burley was acting as the SFA.

The elevator opened and in walked Palmer, it was an update on some information Tony had asked for from an old case.

Tony's snappish mood was soon forgotten, and the others were laughing and joking again. Now, and then they would make little comments about how great Stan was. Gibbs just sat there and watched them, and then would turn his gaze onto Tony.

'Tony, we need this man interviewed we are all up to our necks at the moment. Could you go and talk to him?' Stan asked.

Palmer stopped and waited to see what Tony was going to say.

'When did you become my boss?' Tony asked. 'Do I look like I'm not busy?' He waved at his desk, and all the paperwork covering it.

'You're probably playing games.' McGee chuckled.

'Fine.' Tony went to log off.

'No, Tony you can't. Have you seen the torrential rain outside?' Palmer argued and glared at his friend.

'It is only rain Palmer, Tony will be fine?' Burley patted the young man's shoulder.

Palmer knocked the hand of his shoulder. 'Really, out of all of you Tony should be the one going out there. He's not the one with scarred lungs after getting Y-Pestis, oh wait a minute yes he is? Are you actually trying to kill him? Why don't you use a gun instead? That would be much quicker.'

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Stan all turned to look at Palmer with shocked expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

N/B Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting. I am thrilled that everyone likes this story so much. I was concerned about how I have written some of the characters are written in a negative way. It is wonderful that a lot of you agreed with me about how crappily Tony was treated. This is the last chapter of moaning and the thoughts on Tony as a team leader. The next chapter will have some definite changes going on. Hope you all continue to enjoy. If any of you want to chat or challenge me with a story you can find me on twitter and I have a facebook page both under wereleopard58.

Chapter Three

'It's ok Palmer.' Tony smiled at his friend.

'No, it's not Tony. You were sent out yesterday and got soaking wet. We can all hear you coughing, and yet they still want you to go back out again.' Palmer turned and looked at the others. His eyes went to Gibbs. 'I thought you all cared about him, but the way you are treating him has been disgusting. You act as if he were a lousy team leader. Yet, the solve rate remained the same, even though Tim refused to do work of an SFA.' Palmer looked at McGee. 'Who else would do the work if you didn't? Ziva, you could barely make it in on time.'

'It wasn't like that boss?' Tim stuttered looking uncomfortable.

'No it wasn't.' Ziva repeated glaring at Palmer.

Gibbs phone went; he looked at his team shook his head and moved to pick up the phone.

'Gibbs, yeah we're on it. Let's go people, we have another body.' Gibbs looked at Tony. 'Burley knows this case Tony.'

'It's fine, I still have some paperwork to do.' Tony replied sadly. He watched as they all walked to the elevator laughing, all except Gibbs. When they were in the elevator Gibbs turned and just looked at DiNozzo.

'I'm sorry Tony, but I couldn't let them send you back out there. You were lucky I didn't tell them about your visit with Dr Pitt.' Jimmy looked down at his shoes.

'I appreciate that you were trying to help me. It's nice to know someone cares, or a few people care.' Tony smiled at him, and then got back to work.

Jimmy stared at his friend for a moment longer, sighed and headed back to the elevator. He would go and talk to Abby. They obviously needed to keep a closer eye on Tony.

XXXXX

Abby was thrilled when Tim left the forensics lab. If she heard one more time how Gibbs had taken him under his wing, and was training him she was going to strangle him. Tim seemed to think that maybe he would get promoted, and get Tony's position. He hadn't even thought about where Tony would be. She cared a lot about McGee, but he could be selfish. Just look at the books he wrote, he used them as characters, he never asked permission and never even offered any money to thank them. Tim was lucky that they all didn't take him to court and sue him for everything he had, and now this.

Abby heard the elevator bing, and she turned as Gibbs walked in.

'Hey Abs, what you got?' Gibbs handed over a caf-pow.

'Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs, your new golden boy McGee, he was wrong.' Abby pointed to her screen.

'He's not my golden boy Abs.' Gibbs sighed.

'What, you mean you've haven't been training him on cases since you came back? Which is Tony's job. So, you either want Tim as your new SFA, which is what he, thinks, or you don't trust Tony? Either way you've both been treating him like crap.'

Gibbs turned and glared at her. 'I thought you and McGee were close. I thought you would be delighted if he were promoted.'

'I do want Tim to do well, but not at the expense of Tony.' Abby crossed her arms over her chest and glared back.

'Abby, can we please get back to the case now.'

'Fine.' Abby replied abruptly and turned back to the screen.

XXXXX

'Thanks for looking at this for me Ducky. I'm just checking out some leads. You know how much I love these cold cases.'

'With cold cases Jethro would…..'

'Please don't, I have been told so many times that I am not Gibbs that Gibbs would have done something different, and I'm tired of it.' Just then Tony started to cough badly.

Ducky turned to look at him concern written clearly in his features. When Tony stopped the older man reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. That was when they heard the elevator return.

xxxxx

'We're glad to have you back Gibbs, McGee, and I both agree that Tony should have been replaced by someone more experienced. It was obvious when you left you only gave the job to Tony until the director could find someone better. I tried to talk to her about it, but she never did listen to me.'

Gibbs turned to look at her. He hated the fact that they all had jumped to the conclusion that Tony was only picked because there was no one else. He opened his mouth to correct her, when the door to autopsy opened, and there was Tony.

'I'm sorry my boy.' Ducky whispered, now realising what young Mr Palmer had been trying to tell him.

'Thanks Ducky.' Tony grabbed the file from Ducky and walked passed them into the elevator. They watched as the doors closed and he disappeared from sight.

Ducky hated seeing that sad and lost look in Tony's eyes. 'Jethro..'

'Not now Duck, we have two more bodies. I'll deal with it and soon.'

'Very well.' Ducky turned and looked at Ziva who hid her face in embarrassment.

XXXXX

The elevator opened, and Tony walked out.

'There you are Agent DiNozzo; the Director Shepard would like to speak to you.' Cynthia smiled at him.

'Thank you Cynthia, I'll just put this on my desk, and I'll be right there.'

Cynthia nodded and walked away.

XXXXX

Jenny stood up as soon as the door opened, and Tony walked in.

'You wanted to see me Jenny.'

'Yes I did Tony, something has just come up.' She paused for a moment. 'I know you are having a few problems at the moment. You're job as team leader has been exemplary, no matter what anyone says. It's a team leader role; it's in Rota, Spain. I'd like to offer it to you.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tony sat and thought about the offer as he waited to see Brad Pitt. It was great to think that someone thought that he had done an admirable job. He looked up as the nurse called his name.

He opened the door and grinned at Brad as he walked in. The smile quickly faded as he saw the look on his doctor's face.

'This is not good news then.' Tony replied flippantly.

'Tony, please sit down. There are things we need to talk about.'

Tony sat down and took a deep breath. 'Ok, tell me what's wrong.'

Brad opened the folder on his desk and pulled out the x-rays, and the results of the other tests that had been taken.

'It's not good news.'

Tony nodded and waited for the other man to continue.

XXXXX

Gibbs knew that Tony was doing another errand for the director. He didn't completely believe it. His gut was telling him that there was something wrong, and it had to do with Tony.

He watched as Stan walked in with Ziva and McGee laughing and joking with them. Gibbs knew that his two other agents didn't realise it at the moment. If they spent any time with Stan or any other senior agent, they would soon realise how talented Tony was. Gibbs knew that he had made a lot of mistakes, and a lot of them about Tony. He had to deal with the deaths of his wife and child again but on top of that find out that he had feelings for his male senior field agent. Just like most people when he felt as if he were backed into a corner he came out snarling. Unfortunately, that fear of the unknown was all aimed at one man. Tony.

He frowned as Stan walked over and sat at Tony's desk as if it were his own.

'What are you doing?' Gibbs growled. He may have been an idiot and Tony may never forgive him, but Stan was not his SFA, and pretending he is stopped now.

'Sitting down.' Stan stuttered as much as he wanted and was in love with Gibbs, the man still terrified him.

'That's Tony's desk. Sit there, he nodded to the desk across the divider and behind Ziva.'

'Tony is not here. I do not understand why he cannot sit there.' Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'Stan helped out, but Tony is my senior field agent.' Gibbs took a deep breath and looked around. It was early, and no one else was in, that was when the elevator dinged and out walked Abby and Palmer. 'I wasn't 100% and let things get out of control. I told this to Tony's father, and I am going to say it to you. Tony is the best young agent I have ever worked with, barring none. I knew it as soon as I met him at Baltimore. He is the only person I found, recommended and after training insisted that he join my team. He jokes around but still manages to do more work than you. You complained when he stopped joking as he made you look like idiots. He can't win with you two can he? I should have told him this. I should have stopped the way you kept disrespecting him. He is not your co-worker, he is your superior. If I had a choice and could pick one person to work with, it would be him.'

'I don't see what is so remarkable about him.' Ziva sniffed. 'It doesn't matter; you do work with him, as do we, unfortunately.'

Tim sat there not knowing what to say. He saw Abby walk in, and the way she glared Tim had no intention of saying anything against Tony.

'I think I've, we've pushed him too far. Call it a gut feeling.' Gibbs mumbled.

Abby rushed over and hugged Gibbs tightly. 'I'm glad you finally said something.' She whispered in his ear.

'Thanks Abs.' He hoped that one day Tony would forgive him.

XXXXX

Tony sat in his apartment and stared at nothing. He had called Jenny to let her know that there were things he needed to think about. That when he came in, he would tell her about everything that had happened. Then there was Abby and Palmer telling him what Gibbs has said. Tony didn't believe them until they showed him a copy of the security footage. It was thrilling to know that Gibbs felt that way about him as an agent. He still hadn't entirely forgiven him, but it was a start.

Tony stood up and grabbed his coat and rucksack. It was time to face the music and go and speak to Jenny.

XXXXX

Gibbs stood in an alleyway and glared at Stan.

'What's so important?' Gibbs growled.

'I know I was moved back to the yard because of a few problems I had as agent afloat. It's not an easy job. I don't even think DiNozzo could do it.' Stan spat out Tony's name.

Gibbs frowned he had no idea why Stan hated him so much; they had barely known each other. 'Tony's been an agent afloat on two ships. He did an outstanding job; I managed to get him back, eventually. The Captain of the Seahawk wanted him back.'

'Of course he did. I worked my ass off for you and you couldn't even get my name right. Him, he visits you, he eats with you. What is so….' Stan faded off for a moment and took a deep breath. 'I just wanted to say that it was crucial that I came back here. I think that we could work really well together. I've changed, and now I realise what I want and need.' With that he moved forward, he grabbed Gibbs and kissed him.

XXXXX

'So Tony what did Dr Pitt have to say? Have you made any decisions about Rota?' Jenny asked, even though she could see that something was wrong.

'I have to turn down Rota I'm afraid.'

Jenny looked at him with surprise. 'Is this something to do with what your doctor has told you?'

'With this cold, the blood tests, the x-rays.' Tony took a deep breath. 'My lungs are having trouble coping. I could be ok for five or so years, but after that I may need machines to help me. As much as I love being a field agent, I could never live with myself if Icouldn't keep up with my team and one of them were injured or killed because of it. I'm not my father, who is able to live in a world of fantasy. The next big thing. I don't want to move, the people I am closest to are here. I'd also rather stay as Brad is here and knows my history. I don't mean to give this as an ultimatum, but I need a transfer to a non-field agent position, here in Washington. If that is not possible then, I am going to have to hand in my resignation. I'm sorry Jenny.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gibbs pushed Stan away, hard. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' He demanded.

'I'm in love with you. I know we can be good together. I think that I can be a terrific senior field agent for you. The best you ever had, and after hours as a couple, I think we could be out of this world.'

'You're kidding me, aren't you?' Gibbs replied hoping that Stan would say that it was a joke.

Stan moved forward to try and kiss him again. Gibbs put out his hand and stopped the younger man from getting any closer.

'Gibbs,' Stan paused for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to get what he was feeling across, to let him know how much he did love him. 'Jethro, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I can be better than Tony.'

'Stan, I don't love you. I have never, ever thought about you in that way and I never will.' Gibbs lowered his hand. 'You and Tony are two different kinds of men. In Baltimore as soon as I had met him, I knew he was a excellent detective. He argued with me, joked around, and he made me smile. You never had the balls to stand up to me. If I am doing something stupid, Tony will pull me up on it.' He raised his hand to rub his eyes. Gibbs could feel the headache that had started to get worse. Deep down he knew that Stan was not quite ready give up. This case was going to be a nightmare. All he wanted was Tony to be back and watching his six.

'I'm going to prove to you that I can stand up to you. I am going to show you that I am the man you need in your personal life, as well as work one. Jethro can't you see that we could be magic together.' Stan begged.

Gibbs moved away from the wall and headed back to the street. 'You call me Gibbs, or boss, not Jethro. We don't have that kind of relationship, and we won't. No matter what you feel.' When Stan talked about magic Tony's smiling face, and laughing green eyes appeared in his thoughts. He and Stan would be nothing at all; he and Tony would be magic together. They would fight and argue. Tony would never back down if something were important enough. Tony was the person that fit in his work life, as well as his personal one. The thing was, would Gibbs ever have the balls to tell him, and would Tony ever forgive him to give them a chance.

Stan watched as Gibbs walked away. He would show Gibbs what he was talking about. He would stand up to the other man, he would become irreplaceable. All he had to do was somehow become Gibbs senior field agent permanently.

XXXXX

Jenny just stared at Tony for a moment. Her mind blank.

'I'm sorry Tony.' She paused. 'I obviously can't guarantee that at the moment. I would need to look into things.'

Tony smiled at her. 'I know nothing can be decided now. I had to tell you and to be honest with you.'

'How much time did Dr Pitt say you would need off?' Jenny asked and grinned as Tony chuckled.

'I had hoped you wouldn't ask, and that with everything else I told you it would just slip your mind.' The smile fell from his face. 'At the moment he says a minimum of a week, he is thinking more of two. Depending on how I react to the antibiotics, it could be more.'

'Ok, I'll sign you off for one at the moment, with the possibility of two. I will look to see if we have any positions available that would work for you.' Jenny stopped talking and looked at him. 'What about Gibbs?'

'What about him?' Tony muttered.

'You are going to tell him personally aren't you?' Jenny wanted to know.

'He doesn't care. He finally as the team he wants.' Tony growled.

'You don't genuinely think that, do you? I have heard him tell people that you are the best young agent his has ever worked with. If he didn't think that, he would have gotten rid of you years ago. Look how things were before you arrived. The probationary agents only lasted a month at the most.' Jenny wasn't sure if she should broach the other subject or not, she bit at her lip. 'Are you sure that this anger is not because of how you feel about him?' This was one area she knew how Tony felt.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. 'I don't know what you mean.' He stammered.

'Tony, you're in love with him. I know what it's like to love him, bastard and all. I never had a chance really, I would never be Shannon. I then chose my career and left him. I said to him, when I became the director of NCIS all we had was a personal relationship. That didn't work so well. I was jealous of the women he dated. Like Colonel Mann.'

'You're still in love with him.' Tony stated amazed that he had never noticed that before.

'I think I always will be. Just like a lot of women he has dated, he's my Shannon. No one will ever measure up to him.' Jenny smiled a little sadly. No matter how much she loved him; there would never be anything between them. All she wanted now was for him to find someone. Jenny would like to see him with that person before she died. The more she thought about it, and going over all those times she watched them interact. How they spoke about each other, she was sure that Tony and Gibbs would be perfect for each other. If only Gibbs got his head out of his ass, apologised and told Tony how he felt.

'I…..' Tony stopped not knowing what to say.

'He's my friend; I want him to be happy. I know that it's not going to be with me.' She watched as Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. It was obvious now that his gut was telling him something was wrong.

'Jenny what's going on?' He asked.

'Nothing, I'll let you know if we have anything else to offer you, job wise.'

Tony nodded and smiled at her knowing that the conversation was finished, and he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted.

'Ok, thank you Jenny for everything.'

Jenny smiled at him. 'You're welcome. Let's go down and give Gibbs the news. Would you prefer it I did it privately?'

'Nah, tell them all in one go.'

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed back into the office, Stan close on his heels. As soon as McGee and Ziva see his face, they quickly both stare intently at their monitors. He turned and saw that Tony's desk was empty. Tony always managed to direct the Gibbs anger at himself, and then made a joke. He missed it.

'Agents Gibbs can I have a word.' Jenny called out as she walked down the stairs with Tony.

Gibbs eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the two of them. He had a feeling, a bad feeling that it was going to be something he would not like.

'Yes, of course Director.' He replied sarcastically.

Jenny roller her eyes, she knew that this was not going to go well.

'Agent DiNozzo has been signed off sick for at least a week.'

'Are you ok Tony?' Gibbs asked as he turned to his SFA.

Tony turned to look at Jenny, and then back at Gibbs. 'I'm fine, well I will be.'

'Is that at all Director?'

'No, as off today Agent Burley is your senior field agent.

Gibbs turned his gaze to Tony. 'You mean until Tony comes back, right?'

Ziva and McGee look at each shock, and confusion cover their faces.

'No, as of now Tony is no longer your senior field agent. He is no longer on your team.'

TBC


End file.
